The present disclosure relates to video gaming platforms and applications, including those accessed via online or digital services or communities, for example, social networks, or directly via hosted websites, dedicated either wholly or partially for the purpose of implementing video gaming applications. In particular, the present disclosure relates to video gaming platforms and user interfaces associated with the video gaming platforms.
In recent years, video games have become extremely popular. Video games are used not only for entertainment, but also for instructional purposes. Players typically interact with a gaming application through computer or console peripherals such as keyboard, mouse, joysticks, a wide variety of game pads, and funny controllers such as the NES Zapper®. More recently, nontraditional controller technologies such as dance pads, the Wii-mote® or the Kinect®, offering new types of gaming experiences are beginning to emerge. These technologies are capable of enhancing games to incorporate movement, creating a new experience and attracting new audiences.
With the popularity of social networks reaching epic proportions, social games have also become very popular.
With the ongoing trends and growth in video gaming, it may be beneficial to find better platform architectures for gaming applications that continue to enhance the user experience.